Corbeau
Summary As the main antagonist of Puella Magi Tart Magica, Corbeau 'displays an uncanny speed, ability, and intelligence that can even endanger Tart and her allies. Though she allies herself with England in the Hundred Year War, her name is French and intentions are unknown. Powers And Stats 'Tier: 7-B regularly, 6-B with Dream Manipulation and Pocket Reality Manipulation. Name: Corbeau Origin: Puella Magi Tart Magica: The Legend of "Jeanne d'Arc" Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Magical Girl Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Weapon Creation, Power Modification, Healing (Mid-level. Healed after Riz destroyed her head), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Extrasensory Perception, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Energy Projection, Portal Creation, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Fusionism. Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, and Status Effect Inducement (This includes Resistance to Power Nullification), unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Damage Reflection, Stamina Depletion Reflection, Disease Manipulation (Including Poison Manipulation and Curse Manipulation as side-effects) with La Danse Macabre, Lightning Creation, Summoning (Can summon thousands of familiar knights, as well as Death-like beings in her Magia attack), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency), Statistics Reduction (Durability). With her Memoria, she gains Regeneration and the ability to slow the rate in which characters gain power. With Preparation: Dream Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Absorption, BFR, and Time Manipulation (Her spells could affect people from the past and drag people from the future. Can create Time Paradoxes that would be able to wipe people from existence if left unchecked.) Attack Potency: City Level (Officially rated as a 3 in the second volume of the Tart manga, putting her on the same league as Kyoko), Country level with Dream Manipulation and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created a false France within the confines of a Dream Barrier curse inflicted on Tart during The Chiming Bell That Transcends Time event.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Rated as a 4.5 in speed making her incredibly faster than Homura Akemi and somewhat faster than Kyoko Sakura, had to be ganged up by three magical girls in order for them to stand a chance due to her abilities and speed.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City Level (Has the same rating as her strength, damage reflection and Healing makes her hard to permanently damage.) Stamina: Unknown, At least Superhuman (Stamina Depletion Reflection makes her hard to rate in terms of pure stamina, although her 4 rating suggests that it is absurdly high) Range: At least dozens of meters, possibly higher. Up to a 50 meters radius with her damage and stamina depletion reversal. At least a kilometer with La Danse Macabre. (Encompassed an entire battlefield.) Several dozens of kilometers with BFR, several thousands of kilometers with Pocket Reality Manipulation, Multi-Continental across time with Dream Manipulation (The spell affected Tart who was in medieval France while Iroha and Yachiyo were in modern Japan.) Standard Equipment: Several feather projectiles, a grimorie. Intelligence: Genius (Excellent planner that had been prepared for Tart's arrival, who is leagues above her, and nearly succeeded. Created a grimorie countaining information on both Magic and Curses she dubbed Black Magic and essentially copied most witch abilities through sheer study. Created spells capable of working even in different time periods to the afflicted.) Weaknesses: Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately, taking the soul gem more than 100 meters away from the main body would make the body collapse as an empty husk due to the magical girl's essence being in their soul gem, and Overusing her powers can lead to her soul gem being corrupted, in which she'll be forcefully turned into a witch in the process Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Damage Reflection: As the name suggests, she has the unique ability to reflect damage to her enemies. * Stamina Depletion Reflection: Similar to her damage reflection, she reflects any stamina loss to her enemy, and in the case of magical girls, also to their soul gems) * La Danse Macabre: Creates an accelerative variation of the black plague that can infect an entire battlefield at once. This version is so potent that the body would be rendered dead (Or in the case of a magical girl, unusable.) in a few moments. Healing and Regeneration do not work on this variation. As of Magia Record, her attack also reduces the enemies' durability and inflicts both poisoning and curses. * Connect: A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities in the midst of combat. ** I'll Play with All of You: Offers Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency), an increased Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, as well as Curse Manipulation. 593px-Memoria_1375_c.png Memoria_1373_c.png * Memoria: Some abilities created through the crystallized memories of magical girls, it is unknown when exactly these came to be. ** Sisters Being Themselves: A passive memoria, in-game it makes it so a character cannot counter or evade her attacks. ** The Formed Darkness: Reduces the amount of MP gained, but offers Regeneration in return. * Dream Barrier: Extremely akin to a Witch's Barrier ability, the Dream Barrier is based on the victim's current mental condition. As such, fears and worries are magnified extremely, even if they aren't necessarily logical. For example, events that should have been victories turn into losses, even if it was mathematically unlikely to turn out so. Death or damage within the Dream Barrier becomes reality, so beware. ** Absorption: In the Dream Barrier, as a sort of protection, if the inflicted or others dragged into the world speak about the grimoire or the nature of the world, they would be instantly absorbed by it. ** BFR: The Dream Barrier can take in people around the inflicted or where the spell is cast, reaching up to an entire city and army. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Magical Girls Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Disease Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Dream Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Curse Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Time Users